The Last Thing I Wanted
by Sithstrukk
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi's day is ruined; then he encounters the one person he does not want to meet at the moment; Bant Eerin. Oneshot. Title will be changed-eventually.


**I don't own Jedi Apprentice.**

Ten year old Obi-Wan Kenobi trudged aimlessly down the magnificent halls of the Jedi Temple. He had just completed a grueling lightsaber tournament, and much to his disappointment, he had not placed. He had grown accustomed to winning every challenge with little or no effort, during a brief streak in which he excelled at all his classes. But of all people, a small, salmon-skinned Mon Calamari girl two years younger than him had triumphed, stealing his victory with a few calm strokes of her lightsaber.

They were acquaintances, of course, as it was difficult not to know a Padawan, no matter what their age, if you watched them spar on a daily basis. Bant Eerin's lightsaber style was conservative, but her moves as fluid as the water she swam in. As for her personality, he saw her as shy and weak in the force.

Obi-Wan came to a halt at the entrance to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. In no hurry to get to his destination, he closed his eyes and the cool spray of the fountains sooth his sweating forehead. Approaching the lake with caution, he surveyed the lake area to confirm no one would disturb him. Dropping his robe, utility belt, and boots in a patch of grass, he took a deep breath and dove into the crystalline lake.

After a moment of gliding through the artificial sea's mysterious depths, he resurfaced with his Padawan braid clinging to his damp neck and his tunic glued to his skin. Eyes stinging from the treated water and blurring his vision, he blindly waded through the shallow part studded by rocks and plant life. Stepping on a particularly slippery rock, he slid and let out a yell as his knee hit the dark stone. Opening his eyes partially underwater, he flailed his arms as he realized he was surrounded by algae slicked rocks, and despite the shallow water he could not stand up.

A webbed hand grasped his, hauling him out of the sandbar. While struggling to inhale oxygen and cough up water, Obi-Wan stood on trembling legs. Glancing up at his rescuer, he realized that it was no other than Bant Eerin herself.

"I'm…fine," Obi-Wan sputtered in insistent gasps. Despite the water streaming down his face, he felt his cheeks turn pink.

"If you say so," Bant let go of his arm, pushing him away to demonstrate her offense at his refusal for help. Obi-Wan put his hands on his knees, becoming more aware of his predicament by the second.

"You all right? You're quite a wreck. These rocks are awfully slippery, aren't they? Hey, why are you here anyway? I've never seen you swimming," Bant berated him with questions.

"I can swim, can't I? Isn't the Republic free?" Obi-Wan snapped, standing up straight.

Bant's large eyes betrayed no discouragement as she continued her queue of questions. "You were in the tournament earlier, right? Yes, I seemed to recall you stormed off when your name wasn't called for the winners. It's okay, it happens to everyone."

"I did not storm off!" Obi-Wan argued. His blue eyes burned with horror as he realized how obvious his frustration had been to his fellow Jedi.

His domed-headed companion's expression turned serious. This change of emotion occurred mostly in her large silver eyes, as was common for her species. "I don't want to argue, actually. I know how you feel. I've waited all my life to win a tournament, and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Obi-Wan's heart swelled at the benevolent words. He struggled to comprehend how someone could be so straightforward and openhearted after such a boastful victory they should be gloating over. "You don't have to apologize. You worked hard, and clearly deserved it. Your parries were excellent!"

"Thanks!" If Mon Calamari could blush, Bant was certainly close to it. They began to plunge into a discussion on the pros and cons of different defensive techniques when rapid footsteps on the path made both Padawans start. Garen Muln and Siri Tachi were barreling down the path towards the lake, shedding their robes as they did so.

"Cannonball!" Garen howled. Haphazardly throwing his utility belt onto the rocks, he careened into the water with Siri close behind. They burst through the sheet of disturbed water shouting gleefully, kicking up huge waves.

"Is your knee okay? Or do you want to sit out and miss all the fun?" Bant teased, her eyes shining with content.

"Are you crazy?" Obi-Wan beamed. Jumping over the rocks with a mighty force leap, he hit the water stomach first. Bant followed, gracefully sliding into the water as her webbed appendages touched liquid.

"Race you!" Garen greeted the two as they floated towards him. Without acknowledging the challenge, Obi-Wan and Garen took off towards the other end of the deserted lake. Siri tagged along not too far behind, but it was the late starter Bant who conquered.

"No fair, you're amphibious," Obi-Wan pouted in mock annoyance.

"You should have said something sooner if you didn't want me to win," Bant's eyes danced with pleasure. Obi-Wan subdued his joking with a cheerful grin.

"Obi-Wan, Bant, are you going to swim or gossip?" Siri yelled from across the lake.

"Coming." Obi-Wan called back. He glowered at Bant. "I want a rematch."

Bant beamed. "You're on."

**Huh? How was it? Light and fluffy or stupid or funny or terrible or horrible or great or anything in between? That is why they invented the review button, so you could review.**


End file.
